This invention relates to slant axis rotary mechanisms, used as pumps, engines, compressors or the like. More specifically, the invention relates to improved cooling systems in such mechanisms.
One difficulty encountered with slant axis rotary mechanisms employed as engines, compressors, pumps or the like, is short life due to inadequacy in cooling. As is typical with most rotary engines known today, machining marks on the internal surfaces of the housing generally tend to be oriented in the wrong direction, i.e., generally parallel to the direction of seal travel, with the result that seal failure will occur in very short intervals where oil viscosity is insufficient to develop an oil film of adequate thickness. Of course, increased lubricant viscosity sufficient to maintain an adequate oil film is encouraged with adequate cooling.